La Eternidad de un instante
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Para Sasori el arte es eterno y es lo único que importa. Una nueva oportunidad se le presenta, junto a Akatsuki deberá adaptarse a una nueva realidad. Una realidad en la que Ino forma parte y podrán encontrar diferentes formas de amar.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, todo es obra de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Este fic hace parte de Amigos Secretos del Foro "La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas"**

**Para: Inochan-uchiha**

**Trata sobre Ino y Sasori demostrando sus distintas formas de amarse mientras los Akatsukis se adaptan a una nueva realidad. Este fic se ubica en el mismo universo que "Mi camino Ninja" uno de mis fics y disponible en mi perfil sin embargo no es obligatorio leerlo para comprenderlo.**

**Capítulo 1: El Primer encuentro**

Por lo general Akatsuki solía pasar desapercibido, con misiones o sin ellas a pesar de ser una organización conformada por criminales de rango S, sabían que la discreción podía ser su mejor arma en especial si esta se usada con sabiduría. Por lo general viajaban en parejas, con excepción de Zetsu pero él contaba con dos personalidades, quizás eso lo compensaba, ellos se dedicaban a buscar a los contenedores de los bijuus también conocidos como jinchuurikis pero eso era solo el inicio del plan, uno que cambiaría todo lo que se conocía del mundo shinobi.

Pein pocas veces hablaba del objetivo de Akatsuki, probablemente solo lo hacía con Konan, su compañera. Podían ser aliados y trabajar en el mismo equipo pero pocas veces confiaban entre sí, algo difícil sabiendo que eran criminales de rango S especialmente porque algunos de ellos asesinaron a sus propios parientes.

Por mucho tiempo permanecieron en el anonimato, trabajando en las sombras como lo haría cualquier shinobi. A pesar de usar una capa negra con nubes rojas y bandas rasgadas nadie sospechaba de las verdaderas intenciones que ocultaban en especial sobre la existencia de Akatsuki o al menos así fue por el momento.

Su existencia dejó de ser un secreto y es que alguien se había dedicado a espiarlos, sabían que era algo que tarde o temprano pasaría por lo que no les prestaron mayor importancia ni permitieron que eso afectara los planes de la organización. Sus bandas marcadas y el uniforme eran símbolos de haber renunciado a su aldea y de su condición como criminales rango S. Lo primordial era capturar a las bestias con cola, los métodos carecían de importancia en especial cuando se trataban de asesinos.

De momento solo se dedicaban a recolectar información, requerían de tiempo antes de que empezara la cacería de los bijuus y poder completar el jutsu definitivo. Deidara y él se encontraban en los alrededores de la aldea Inaho, en unos meses Akatsuki entraría a la acción.

Deidara no era su favorito, de hecho nadie en Akatsuki le agradaba, si trabajaba con ellos era únicamente porque tenían intereses en común y porque de cierta manera lo toleraba. Lo único que facilitaba la convivencia era el interés que ambos presentaban por el arte aunque en algunos puntos podían llegar a ser contradictorios.

Desde su marioneta defensiva se dedicaba a observar el camino. Ocasionalmente miraba a su compañero. Había estado tranquilo, demasiado para su gusto. No es que disfrutara del comportamiento explosivo de su pareja, era que sabía lo que eso significaba y por lo general no era bueno. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que sus sospechas fueran comprobadas y no de una manera en que le hubiera agradado.

Como él tenía más tiempo en Akatsuki fue nombrado el superior del grupo. Deidara era el menor, no solo en tiempo, también en edad por las que muchas veces su comportamiento era algo inmaduro sin embargo nunca había sentido el deseo de asesinarlo, como artista que era lo respetaba a pesar de que tuvieran algunas ideas un tanto diferentes.

El rubio tomó un poco de arcilla y comenzó a darle forma con las bocas en sus manos. Lo más probable es que planeara explotar algo, tal y como acostumbraba hacer cada vez que estaba aburrido.

—No creo que sea una buena idea—comentó Sasori dentro de Hiruko.

Deidara lo ignoro e hizo explotar lo primero que encontró a su paso. Para su mala fortuna era un panal de abejas. Para el pelirrojo aquello no implicaba ningún problema, aún sin Hiruko no debería preocuparse ya que su cuerpo en una gran parte estaba hecho de madera.

Sin embargo para el rubio no era así. Las abejas volaban tras de él por lo que no tuvo más opción que saltar dentro de un pequeño lago, ventajas de estar en una colina. Entendía que su compañero era el menor de la organización pero no por ello aprobaba su carácter impulsivo y poco adecuado para un criminal de rango S.

Agradecía el estar dentro de la marioneta y el que nadie, aparte de Deidara, estuviera cerca pues no le hubiera agradado el que lo vieran reírse y menos tratándose de algo tan infantil como ello.

No eran amigos pero tampoco enemigos. Eran compañeros con un objetivo en común, dos artistas que se toleraban a pesar de diferir en su visión del arte. Él creía en la eternidad del arte y Deidara en la belleza de lo efímero.

Esa fue la última vez que tuvo noticias suyas. Deidara y él se habían separado hace unos meses. Normalmente los Akatsukis viajaban en parejas pero en esta ocasión no lo consideraron necesario. Deidara quería explotar algunas cosas y él quería dedicarse completamente a sus marionetas.

En los últimos días no habían tenido ningún inconveniente, no encontraron ni shinobis ni civiles en su camino por lo que estaban aburridos, demasiado para su gusto. No había razón para que permanecieran juntos hasta el momento en que Pein los convocara por lo que decidieron separarse.

El paradero de su rubio compañero era todo un secreto pero en ese momento no tenía deseos de saberlo. Había elegido adentrarse en la aldea mientras que Deidara decidió buscar algo que explotar y aunque no le molestaba dañar la propiedad ajena prefería evitar las distracciones.

Salió del interior de su marioneta, algo que solo hacía cuando la situación lo ameritaba o tenía que hacerle algunas reparaciones, que era precisamente lo que estaba por hacer. Estaba afilando la cola cuando un pensamiento pasó por su cabeza, hacía mucho tiempo que no creaba una nueva marioneta.

Quería una nueva marioneta, una con una belleza que no se comparara con las anteriores pero por más que buscaba no lograba encontrar un modelo que cumpliera con sus requisitos o al menos así era hasta que la vio a ella.

En su mano llevaba un pergamino, dedujo que ese era el objetivo de la misión. No era algo que le interesara, por lo general trataba de evitar a los shinobis cuando estos no interferían en una misión sin embargo en esa ocasión era diferente, esa rubia tenía algo que llamaba su atención.

Estaba rodeada por sus compañeros pero no sería difícil deshacerse de ellos. Esperó a que llegaran a una zona despejada antes de atacar, quería espacio para desplegar sus marionetas libremente. En los últimos meses había evitado todo tipo de conflictos, como miembro de Akatsuki debía pasar desapercibido sin embargo estaba dispuesto a hacer una excepción, pues el deseo que experimentaba de convertir a esa mujer en una marioneta era mayor a cualquiera que hubiera experimentado antes, un sentimiento únicamente comparable con la emoción que sentía al crear sus primeras marionetas.

Atacaría de sorpresa. Una emboscada era la estrategia perfecta para vencer y conseguir sus objetivos. El arte es eterno y él convertiría a esa rubia en su mayor obra de arte, en su más preciada marioneta.

Su ataque fue efectivo, logró separar a los tres hombres del equipo. La rubia estaba a su merced y hubiera sido sencillo atraparla de no haber cometido un error, había subestimado sus habilidades.

Ella golpeó el costado de su marioneta enviándola varios metros en el aire sin que pudiera evitarlo, no había duda, ella era una experta en el manejo del chackra. Lejos de sentirse desmotivado aquello le causó alegría, era una razón más para convertirla en una marioneta, una que ocuparía un lugar importante dentro de su colección.

Rápidamente los tres adquirieron una postura de combate, la tradicional de su equipo. Chouji extendió su puño y lo usó para golpear varias de sus marionetas. Mientras tanto Shikamaru usaba las sombras para controlarlas y usarlas como sus propias armas.

Si había algo de lo que estaba orgulloso era de sus creaciones. Invocó a todas las que tenían, ciertamente era algo que pocas veces hacía pero no quería esperar. Deseaba empezar cuanto antes en la construcción de su nueva marioneta.

Con los hilos en su mano llamó a una nueva marioneta, tenía varias en combate pero consideraba que si agregaba una no estaría de más. Esta estaba cargada de numerosas armas, todas ellas filosas las cuales fueron lanzadas contra los shinobis. Sus dedos se movían a una velocidad difícil de apreciar a simple vista, algo a lo que él estaba acostumbrado.

Sikamaru, Ino y Chouji tuvieron problemas para esquivar sus ataques y aunque lograron esquivar la mayoría no lograron salir ilesos. Eran fuertes, Sasori lo sabía pero no lo suficiente para que se viera en la necesidad de usarse a sí mismo.

Decidió mostrarse dentro de Hiruko, la marioneta defensiva en la que siempre permanecía. La larga cola de la marioneta se deslizó detrás de él de manera amenazante. Golpeó fuertemente al joven Akimichi para luego clavarse con fuerza en el hombro del Nara. La Yamanaka usó unos sellos explosivos que lo hicieron retroceder momentáneamente.

Aprovechó ese momento para tomar a Ino Yamanaka entre sus brazos. La besó, quería hacerlo al menos una vez antes de que se convirtiera en una marioneta. Sentir la calidez de sus labios antes de que esta fuera reemplazada por la frialdad de la madera, quizás él tampoco pudiera sentirlo pero aquel breve contacto le bastaba.

Desde la primera vez que la vio supo que ella le pertenecería. Su manera de amar era diferente a la de otros, no era romántico ni se preocupaba por los detalles pero sí posesivo quizás obsesivo, perdió a sus padres cuando era niño, no quería perder nuevamente a alguien que quería por lo que haría de esa mujer arte y el arte es eterno.

Notó como se tensaba pero a los pocos minutos perdía la conciencia. Aquello le causó un mal presentimiento pero decidió ignorarlo. Odiaba esperar y ya había pospuesto demasiado la construcción de su nueva marioneta. Tomó una de las navajas con las que había estado reparando a Hiruko y con ella trazo un fino corte sobre la piel de la rubia.

La sangre comenzó a emanar pero eso no parecía importarle. Una mueca de dolor se dibujó en el delicado rostro de la rubia y él no intentó calmarla. Estaba seguro de que cuando acabara ella se lo agradecería, a ninguna mujer le gustaba envejecer y dudaba que ella fuera la excepción.

Subestimó a Ino Yamanaka y no tardaría en comprender su error. Ella se había apoderado del cuerpo de una de sus marionetas y lo usó para liberarse del agarre del Akatsuki. Quizás sus marionetas no tenían vida pero en algún momento fueron humanos y todavía conservaban una mente que no usaban.

Uno de sus dedos había sido rebanado, de ser humano hubiera sangrado pero como no lo era no fue así. Perdió un gran mechón de su rojizo cabello. Sus marionetas eran buenas, demasiado para su gusto, incluso para él eran peligrosas.

No pudo regresar a la batalla ya que sus servicios como miembro de Akatsuki eran requeridos de manera inmediata. Se retiró pero no por ello planeaba desistir en su propósito, aquello era solo un pequeño inconveniente. Si el Kazekage no había podido detenerlo dudaba que esos shinobis de la hoja lo lograran.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, todo es obra de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Este fic hace parte de Amigos Secretos del Foro "La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas"**

**Para: Inochan-uchiha**

**Trata sobre Ino y Sasori demostrando sus distintas formas de amarse mientras los Akatsukis se adaptan a una nueva realidad. Este fic se ubica en el mismo universo que "Mi camino Ninja" uno de mis fics y disponible en mi perfil sin embargo no es obligatorio leerlo para comprenderlo.**

**Capítulo 2: La aldea del Origen**

A pesar de que había estado en muchos lugares ese no se le hacía conocido. Tenía muchos elementos parecidos a los de los lugares por los que había estado y sin embargo tenía claro que no era ninguno de ellos.

Observó el lugar, algo más llamó su atención, no era el único que estaba allí. No muy lejos de dónde estaba podía apreciar la silueta de varias personas que recordaba muertas. Su mirada se posó sobre sus manos, nuevamente eran de piel, algo que solo había pasado en dios ocasiones, antes de convertir su cuerpo en una marioneta y cuando fue revivido por el edo tensei, estaba seguro de que no se trataba de ninguna de esas opciones.

Llevo su mano a la cabeza, se sentía mareado, aquella sensación era diferente a la que tenía cuando estaba bajo el edo tensei. Decidió investigar la zona, tratar de descubrir el secreto que aquel lugar encerraba.

Ver a sus compañeros de Akatsuki allí fue una sorpresa. Todos, con excepción de Itachi, se encontraban en ese lugar. No sabía si también habían muerto pues él había sido el primero en hacerlo.

A pesar de que no tuvo la mejor de las relaciones con sus compañeros y que usualmente solo se reunían cuando debían discutir asuntos de vital importancia no podía negar que esa idea le molestaba.

—No esperaba verte aquí, Sasori—escuchó una voz femenina detrás de él que se le hacía conocida, volteó y descubrió que se trataba de Konan—es extraño, todos los que estamos aquí ya hemos muerto en una ocasión.

—Este lugar es extraño—agregó Sasori sin abandonar su inexpresividad acostumbrada.

—Podríamos cancelarlo del mismo modo que lo hicimos con el edo tensei.

—Nunca estuve bajo el edo tensei—respondió Konan sin abandonar su inexpresividad—pero dudo que esto se le parezca.

—Eso había pensado—comentó Sasori a la vez que miraba su brazo.

Lo "vivido" cundo estuvo bajo la influencia del edo tensei llegó a su mente. Como Kankuro lo había hecho reflexionar y comprender muchos de sus errores. Seguía considerando el arte como algo eterno pero ya no pensaba en este como algo sin alma.

¿Estaría dispuesto a dejar de ser una marioneta? Sí y no. Muchas de sus técnicas se basaban en el uso de marionetas y aunque pocas veces se usaba a sí mismo era algo que no olvidaría fácilmente.

Necesitaba de sus herramientas. Modificaría su brazo, por los viejos tiempos y un pequeño homenaje a su abuela que aunque colaboró la primera vez que murió fue quien le enseñó a hacer lo que más amaba, crear marionetas.

Los primeros días fueron un caos. Una muralla fue construida alrededor de ellos. No sabía si era para protegerlos o para evitar que escapara, algo que muchos intentaron pero a lo que rápidamente desistieron.

Ver al Colmillo Blanco de Konoha fue lo que más le afectó. Tiempo después de unirse a Akatsuki supo la verdad sobre la muerte de sus padres, quería venganza y lo que más deseaba era asesinarlo. Planeaba hacerlo pero al final no pudo. Él ya no era un niño y muchos menos impulsivo. La muerte de sus padres fue algo que lo marcó de por vida pero entendía sus motivos, en un mundo de shinobis a veces matar era la única forma de sobrevivir.

En especial dentro de ese lugar. El regresar del mundo de los muertos no era algo normal, ni siquiera dentro del mundo shinobi por lo general cuando se daba es que tenían intenciones ocultas.

Se retiró y fue en busca de sus marionetas. No tenía ninguna en ese lugar. Pensó en buscar a Konan, quizás no habían sido amigos mientras formaban parte de Akatsuki pero sabía que era la única en la que podía contar, muchos allí lo veían como un criminal y no dudarían en atacarlo. Ciertamente no se equivocaban, como Akatsuki tenía el poder para asesinar a quien se metiera en su camino aunque ciertamente en ese momento no tenía intenciones de hacerlo.

La encontró cerca de un pequeño lago, trabajando en su origami. Konan era una de las kunoichis que aplicaban técnicas artísticas a la hora de luchar por lo que se había ganado su respeto del mismo modo en que Deidara lo había hecho. No pudo evitar preguntarse qué opinaría ella de la duración del arte y que de haberla conocido en otras circunstancias probablemente hubiera sido una gran amiga.

—Busquemos un refugio—le dijo Konan—cada día aparecen más aldeanos.

—Te sigo— le dijo Sasori antes de seguirla—podría construir una cabaña, no será lo mismo que una marioneta pero no debe ser especialmente complicado.

En el camino notaron como varios de los aldeanos se agrupaban. Quizás eran pocos los que se encontraban en ese lugar pero los niveles de organización ya se estaban dando. Las primeras casas comenzaban a construirse y algunas personas buscaban construir sus propios negocios.

Konan no solo era la primera Akatsuki que encontraba en ese lugar, junto a él eran los únicos que quedaban, o al menos así era de momento. Ambos construyeron una amplia cabaña pues sospechaban que en los próximos días tendrían nuevos inquilinos. En su anterior vida no se habían esforzado realmente por formar lazos sin embargo en esta ocasión no tenían otra alternativa.

Pasaron dos días antes de que otro Akatsuki se uniera al grupo. Esta vez fue el turno de Deidara. Su llegada no pasó desapercibida para nadie, una explosión no era algo fácil de ignorar. Había cosas que nunca cambiaban y el carácter explosivo de Deidara era una de ellas.

Esta vez no explotó una colmena pero su acción ganó varias miradas reprobatorias. Sasori no pudo ignorarlo por lo que decidió llamarlo. Tres en el grupo era mejor que dos, la supervivencia era lo más importante.

—No esperaba verte aquí—le dijo Sasori.

—Ni yo, creí que estabas muerto—respondió Deidara incrédulo—y no pareces estar bajo la influencia del edo tensei.

—No sé si lo has notado pero todos los que estamos en esta aldea ya hemos muerto al menos una vez.

—Esto es extraño—comentó Deidara inusualmente serio.

—Lo sé, todos los días llegan nuevos inquilinos pero de momento de Akatsuki solo estamos tú, Konan y yo. Por allá está nuestro refugio.

—Solo ten cuidado de no explotar nada.

—Hablan como si explotara todo a mi paso.

—Deidara, la razón por la que nunca tuvimos un lugar fijo para las reuniones fue porque explotaste todos los lugares potenciales.

—He renacido como alguien nuevo, ahora soy más maduro. Cuando dejaste Akatsuki me convertí en el superior de mi compañero, una molesta paleta.

—No reconocía las habilidades de Nagato, no era un digno Akatsuki.

—Y muy irritante ¿puedes creer que me confundió con una mujer?

—No me lo creo—respondió Sasori sarcásticamente, algo que Deidara ignoró por completo o prefirió dejar pasar.

—Ni yo, ese Tobi era un completo tonto—respondió Deidara a la vez que se dirigía al edificio.

Sasori y Konan decidieron seguirlo. No era algo que diría en voz alta el pelirojo pero debía reconocer que su antiguo compañero de Akatsuki había madurado. Quizás el ser el superior de alguien inmaduro lo obligó a tomar nuevas responsabilidades. Eso era bueno.

El siguiente en llegar fue Kakuzu. El verlo allí era una sorpresa pero el que quisiera privatizar el lugar no. Puso un pequeño negocio, hacía de todo un poco siempre cuando pagaran bien por ello.

Quizás no tuvieron permitido matar y su organización ya se hubiera disuelto. Quizás no fueron los mejores amigos cuando vivían pero ahora era diferente, como Akatsuki deberían trabajar juntos.

Solo faltaban Itachi y Orochimaru para que Akatsuki estuviera completo. De los miembros no oficiales solo estaba Sasuke. Sasori sabía que de los habitantes en esa aldea solo él y Naruto conocían la verdad. Intentaron preguntarle pero no respondió, siempre decía que a él no le correspondía contar esa historia pero que no debían preocuparse pues nadie los controlaría.

Muchos de los aldeanos se negaban a atenderlos. A pesar de formar parte del grupo al que se le fue otorgada una nueva oportunidad la reputación que tenían como criminal no desaparecía.

Ese día irían de pesca. Necesitaban de provisiones y las tiendas estaban algo bajas de mercancía. Quizás eso era lo único reprochable del lugar, el contacto con otras aldeas era nulo, en el exterior aún desconocían su existencia. De todos ellos Konan era la más emocionada pues era su comida favorita.

— ¿Por qué me ven así? —preguntó Kisame incrédulo al notar las miradas de sus compañeros posadas sobre él. Había llegado poco después de Kakuzu.

—Eres un pez, sería raro si los comieras.

—No soy un pez… soy un tiburón y los tiburones comemos peces, también nos comemos entre nosotros.

—Si quieres hacer amigos no creo que sea buena idea decir eso.

— ¿Quién dice que quiero amigos?

—Mejor vámonos de pesca—agregó Konan tratando de calmar la situación.

El grupo inmediatamente se puso en marcha. Todos iban con su propio equipo de pesca el cual Kakuzu había conseguido. El lugar de dónde lo sacó era un completo misterio y ciertamente ninguno tenía el menor interés por saberlo.

El río no se encontraba lejos, en el centro de la Aldea del Origen. Era un río largo y profundo, habían visto a varias personas pescando pero Hidan se encargo de alejarlos. Nadie era capaz de decirle que no a su guadaña.

Por primera y quizás única vez los Akatsukis agradecieron las manifestaciones artísticas de Deidara. Unas cuantas explosiones y decenas de peces volaban hasta llegar a la cesta que Sasori había improvisado.

— ¿Saben que me dedico a hacer marionetas y que no soy carpintero? —había dicho Sasori cuando Nagato le encomendó esa tarea.

—Es lo mismo. Además Konan no podría hacerlo, una canasta de papel se rompería fácilmente con el agua.

Tobi, Obito, ciertamente nadie estaba seguro de cómo llamarlo. Seguía usando la máscara que usaba cuando estaba en Akatsuki y se comportaba como Tobi solía hacerlo, de hecho le gustaba que lo llamaran de ese modo. Parecía como si nada hubiera cambiado pero no podía ser más diferente.

Kisame usó varios de sus jutsus de agua para aumentar la pesca y los demás… ellos se dedicaron a absorber los rayos solares y a vigilar el trabajo de los dos.

—Ustedes se encargaran de la comida—les dijo Kisame a la vez que mojaba a los que estaban más cerca, es decir a Tobi y a Sasori—espero que sepan cocinar.

Nuevamente Kisame fue el centro de todas las miradas. Si sabían cocinar, tal vez no eran profesionales pero podían sobrevivir solos.

—Tobi no sabe cocinar.

—Es cierto—agregó Deidara—una vez lo intentó y fue horrible.

—Te toca cuidar del pescado—le dijo Nagato a Tobi antes de retirarse, siendo seguido por el resto de los Akatsuki

Sasori consideraba que era una mala idea, sin embargo no lo hizo. Tenían asuntos pendientes por resolver. El negocio de kakuzu prosperaba y él los había hecho formar parte. Poco a poco lograban readaptarse a la extraña sociedad de esa peculiar aldea.

Y tenía razón. Al principio Tobi hizo un gran trabajo vigilando pero luego se distrajo. Vio a Rin pasar por allí y no tardó en seguir a su antigua compañera de equipo. Retiró la máscara de su rostro y volvió a ser el Obito que ella conoció.

Aquello era extraño pero a Sasori no le importaba. Estando en Akatsuki se había acostumbrado a las excentricidades de sus compañeros. Tampoco se quejó, Deidara lo había hecho por todos esos y también se encargó de castigarlo. Tardó en encontrarlo porque se le hizo difícil reconocerlo sin máscara pero no dudó en mandarlo a volar frente a Rin.

— ¿Qué? —dijo a modo de excusa—no dudo en que ella lo hubiera mandado a volar… aunque de otra forma.

Quizás nada en ese lugar era normal pero Sasori no se quejaba. Después de tantos años finalmente se sentía parte de algo importante.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: El Resurgir de Akatsuki**

Cuando Itachi regresó a la aldea del Origen por tercera vez tenía claro lo qué haría y cómo lo haría, ya conocía el secreto de ese lugar y lo que estaba buscando. Había decidido regresar a Anbu y eso le había permitido hacer lo que tenía planeado.

Él no era el único que había decidido no regresar a Akatsuki. A diferencia de Sasuke, Suigetsu, Juugo y Karin rechazaron la propuesta, sus motivos no eran del todo conocido pero tenía una idea de lo que había pasado. Fue la negación de la última lo que más sorprendió a todos y es que muchos daban por hecho el que lo utilizaría como pretexto para acosar a Sasuke.

A pesar de que nunca había convivido con ellos decidió que debía investigarlos por lo que tenía una pequeña idea sobre lo que habían hecho. Suigetsu no, él se dedicaría a viajar por el mundo en busca de amantes de la espada, su sueño de revivir a los siete espadachines estaba más vivo que nunca. Juugo se había marchado en búsqueda de la redención. Actualmente era un monje en un templo budista cuyo nombre no recordaba. Karin, ella también se dedicó a viajar por el mundo, era poco lo que sabía de ella.

Tenía importantes noticias para los Akatsuki, después de mucho tiempo de negociación finalmente lo había logrado. Aquello beneficiaría a todas las naciones shinobis, no solamente a sus ex - compañeros de organización.

Yahiko fue quien lo recibió. Quizás fue uno de los últimos en aparecer en la aldea del Origen pero fue el fundador original y Nagato decidió devolverle ese puesto. Su personalidad impulsiva le recordaba a Naruto y aunque no lo conoció en otra vida no dudaba en que se trataba de un gran líder.

—Traigo noticias del exterior—le dijo a Yahiko en cuanto llegó—y son buenas noticias.

—Te escucho.

—La Alianza Shinobi aceptó nuestra propuesta, están de acuerdo en que Akatsuki se convierta en mediador entre las aldeas. Quizás la guerra haya terminado pero no todos confían en Konoha, Naruto y Sasuke alcanzaron el poder de dioses por lo que temen una invasión.

—Al menos la paz se encuentra más cerca, en mis años la alianza shinobi no existía—comentó Yahiko algo nostálgico, no era el hecho de estar vivo nuevamente, era la inseguridad que le causaba su antigua traición, lo último que deseaba era ver a Konan en peligro nuevamente.

—No te veo feliz.

—Quisiera una garantía—agregó Yahiko tomando por sorpresa a Itachi—estar seguro de que no habrá tratos ocultos.

—Confío en Kakashi, el actual sexto Hokage pero si eso no es suficiente pongo mi vida como garantía—respondió Itachi con absoluta calma—solo tengo mi puesto como Anbu pero espero que sea suficiente.

Yahiko extendió su mano y con ello Itachi supo que tenían un trato. Después de varias reuniones y aburridos sermones se había llegado a un acuerdo. El recuerdo de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja seguía fresco y eso era algo que nadie quería repetir.

—Tal vez tenga tiempo de conocerte pero sé que puedo confiar en quien está dispuesto a dar su vida por sus ideales.

—Yahiko, hay algo que tengo que hacer antes de que regresen a la aldea, es sobre Sasuke y su regreso a Akatsuki como miembro oficial.

—Te escucho.

…..

Después de regresar de la Aldea del Origen, Itachi decidió ir a buscar algo de dangos, era su día libre por lo que no tenía nada más que hacer. Al día siguiente tenía una misión con Hinata fuera de la aldea. A pesar de que las misiones como Anbu no eran lo que fueron antes sin embargo sabía que esa misión era diferente.

No esperó que Sasuke lo buscara tan pronto aunque debió haberlo esperado, su hermano solía ser demasiado obstinado, prueba de ello era que había decidido unirse a Orochimaru para lograr su objetivo, asesinarlo.

—Yahiko me dijo que antes de ser parte de Akatsuki como miembro oficial debía hablar contigo sobre unas pruebas.

—Algo así me había dicho, trataré de no ser muy exigente contigo pero no esperes privilegios por ser tu hermano mayor.

— ¿Una prueba? —preguntó Sasuke algo confundido—¿Es necesaria?

—Por supuesto, todos en Akatsuki la hicimos, no cualquiera puede formar parte de ese grupo.

—En ese caso estoy preparado—respondió Sasuke determinado pero distraído, quizás por eso no notó la pequeña sonrisa en el rostro de Itachi.

—Acompáñame—le dijo Itachi a su hermano menor.

Ambos caminaron hasta llegar a lo que sería la oficina temporal de Akatsuki en Konoha. No había nadie allí pues todavía no había sido inaugurada. Planeaba construirse uno todas las aldeas que formaban parte de la Alianza Shinobi. Las aldeas necesitaban de algo que les garantizara que ninguna aldea superara a otra en poder, algo que evidentemente Konoha ya había logrado.

El que Naruto y Sasuke apoyaran esa idea fue lo que principalmente llegó a favorecer dicho proyecto. La guerra había terminado y nadie deseaba que esta se repitiera por lo que muchos estaban dispuestos a negociar.

—Te encargaras de limpiar los inodoros—le dijo a Sasuke cuando llegaron—tu deber es hacer de este un lugar habitable.

— ¿Es una broma? —preguntó Sasuke incrédulo pues esperaba algo diferente, incluso creyó que su misión consistía en derrotar al hijo mayor de Fugaku Uchiha.

—No—respondió Itachi a la vez que le daba unos pequeños golpes a la espalda de su hermano menor—cuando estaba en Akatsuki muchas veces tuvimos que hacerlo, incluso tuvimos que hacer habitable una casa en ruinas, el único problema de este edificio es que no ha sido terminado. Entiendo si quieres renunciar a Akatsuki, no te obligo a nada.

—No cuentes con ello, hermano—respondió Sasuke con un tono desafiante.

Pasaron varias horas antes de que Sasuke terminara con la labor que se le había encomendado aquella tarea. Los encargados de acondicionar aquel edificio habían llegado, sobra decir que estaban sorprendidos al ver su trabajo hecho.

—La primera parte ya está hecha—comentó el líder de los recién llegados—ahora solo falta amueblar y modificaciones pequeña al lugar.

—Era una broma—fue la respuesta de Itachi en cuando Sasuke le pidió respuestas.

—Itachi—respondió Sasuke sin disimular su molestia— ¿qué hay de la verdadera prueba?

— ¿Qué puedo decir? Mañana saldré de misión.

—Siempre es lo mismo—respondió el menor de los Uchiha sin disimular su molestia—quizás regresar a Anbu no fue tu mejor idea.

—Tengo mis razones, ya te lo he dio Sasuke.

—Como sea, solo dame mi verdadera prueba—fue la respuesta del menor de los Uchihas.

Itachi sonrió al ver la determinación de su hermano. Quizás hacer bromas no fuera lo más adecuado ni lo más maduro pero deseaba hacerlo. La vida de un shinobi era demasiado impredecible, podía acabar en cualquier momento, él lo sabía pues no era la primera vez que moría pero dudaba que una oportunidad como esa volviera a repetirse.

—Creo que eres digno de formar parte de Akatsuki así que no te haré más pruebas, nos veremos cuando regrese de mi misión. Vamos por unos dangos.

—No me gustan las cosas dulces.

—Estoy seguro de que podremos arreglarlo.

Ocasionalmente Itachi analizaba el lugar. Varias mujeres a su alrededor comenzaron a reír nerviosamente, aquello era una buena señal, todo iba de acuerdo a sus planes. No era algo realmente complicado.

—Sasuke—escuchó como una de ellas gritaba, tal y cómo había planeado. Aquella había sido la primera en animarse.

Ella lo abrazó y pronto varias fangirls se unieron al abrazo. Esas mujeres estaban locas, quizás demasiado. La molestia no tardó en aparecer en Sasuke quien tuvo problemas para escapar.

—Están locas—comentó Sasuke cuando estuvieron en un lugar seguro—creo que perdí la virginidad atrás.

—Deberías quitarte este papel—le dijo Itachi a la vez que retiraba la nota que anteriormente había puesto en la espalda de su hermano.

— ¿Itachi?

—Lo siento, Sasuke, será la próxima vez.

Sin decir una palabra más, Itachi Uchiha desapareció. Al día siguiente tenía una misión y debía descansar un poco. Ya había terminado lo que tenía que hacer y oficialmente Akatsuki desempeñaría un nuevo roll en ese "nuevo" mundo.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece, todo es obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

Este fic hace parte de Amigos Secretos del Foro "La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas"

Para: Inochan-uchiha

Trata sobre Ino y Sasori demostrando sus distintas formas de amarse mientras los Akatsukis se adaptan a una nueva realidad. Este fic se ubica en el mismo universo que "Mi camino Ninja" uno de mis fics y disponible en mi perfil sin embargo no es obligatorio leerlo para comprenderlo.

**Capítulo 4: La Propuesta**

Sasori no tenía deseos de ir al hospital, no porque no le gustaran o sintiera miedo, simplemente no los consideraba necesarios, durante años había sido una marioneta y las marionetas no necesitaban de tratamientos médicos pero sí de mantenimiento. De no ser porque se lo prohibieron hubiera modificado su cuerpo completamente, no solo uno de sus brazos.

Siendo un antiguo criminal de rango S no era algo que debiera preocuparle pero hasta él sabía cumplir órdenes y esta había venido directamente de Akatsuki. Iniciar una nueva vida era más difícil de lo que había pensado en un principio, más con unos compañeros tan peculiares como los que tenía, sin embargo no era algo que cambiaría.

Aquel no había sido uno de sus mejores días. A primeras horas del día anterior se instalaron en lo que sería el cuartel de Akatsuki. Como el lugar ya estaba en condiciones solo tuvieron que acomodar algunas de sus pertenencias y no es que tuvieran demasiadas, la mayor parte de tiempo estaban de viaje y Kakuzu era demasiado tacaño como para siquiera pensar en comprar algo.

No tuvieron problemas para instalarse pero estar allí era demasiado aburrido. En la aldea del Origen siempre tenían algo que hacer, allí tenían que soportarse y aprender a aceptar las diferencias del grupo, algo que no terminaban de hacer.

El día había terminado y uno nuevo comenzó. No fue de los mejores, se sentía extraño y debía ir al hospital ya que si no estaba en condiciones no podría afrontar futuras misiones. Extrañaba ser marioneta y dudaba encontrar algo bueno en esa nueva condición sin embargo el tiempo se encargaría de hacerle ver lo equivocado que estaba.

Su cuerpo era más sensible. Podía sentir frío, calor, inclusive dolor, era tan molesto. Tantas sensaciones que había olvidado y que debería redescubrir. Lo único que le alegraba era no tener que preocuparse por las termitas, realmente las odiaba, más que esperar.

Tuvo problemas para llegar al hospital. Sasuke se negó a darle la dirección y él no quiso preguntar, en el pasado solía viajar frecuentemente por lo que no lo consideró necesario, confiaba en su intuición de viajero. Fue gracias a sus habilidades ninjas que pudo encontrarlo ese mismo día.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que la había visto y sin embargo la reconoció desde el primer instante. Su cabello rubio y la gracia con la que caminaba la delataban. Era ella, lo que más deseaba convertir en una marioneta, la mujer que más lo había inspirado, la marioneta que más deseaba en su colección.

Era una enfermera, no tenía dudas de ello, su uniforme la delataba. A pesar de no haberla buscado durante ese tiempo no había cambiado el deseo de convertir a esa mujer en arte, sin embargo tenía claro que no podría convertirla en marioneta, no porque estuviera prohibido sino porque no podría arrebatarle su alma, desde su encuentro con Kankuro no podía hacerlo pues él le hizo cambiar su perspectiva sobre el arte. La rubia se encontraba concentrada en la libreta que llevaba en sus manos, razón por la cual no notó su presencia. Retomó su caminata e ingresó al hospital. Esperaba que ella fuera la encargada de atenderlo, así podría continuar con la creación de su nueva marioneta.

Se adentró en las instalaciones del hospital. Su malestar había pasado a segundo plano, en ese momento deseaba saber más acerca de esa medic ninja. Quizás sus planes habían cambiado pero no del todo, era un artista, eso nunca cambiaría.

El lugar olía a desinfectante, demasiado para su gusto. En definitiva no deseaba regresar allí pronto, al menos no por voluntad propia, tanto blanco no ayudaba mucho. Inmediatamente fue a la recepción, cuanto antes saliera de allí, mejor.

Shizune fue la encargada de atenderlo. Se notaba nerviosa, no la culpaba por ello, podía ser aliado de la Alianza Shinobi pero eso no borraba lo que hizo en el pasado ni cambiaba el que por muchos años estuvo marcado en el libro Bingo. Muchas de sus víctimas regresaron a la vida, el Sabio de los Seis Caminos y Sasuke lo hicieron posible pero eso no borraba lo que él había hecho ni la reputación que se había creado.

La pelinegra le indicó el lugar al que debería ir e inmediatamente se retiró. Espera lo atendieran rápido pues odiaba esperar. Si se tardaban demasiado no dudaría en irse, con solo presentarse allí ya había cumplido.

Durante el camino notó como varias miradas se posaron sobre él. Algunas eran de reproche, otras de temor e incluso algunas de desprecio, al parecer ellos tampoco olvidaban el pasado y menos lo que había hecho.

Se preguntó qué haría cuando tuviera que instalarse en una de las aldeas que había atacado y cómo reaccionarían. Konan y Nagato pasaban por esa situación, a pesar de que para esa época había muerto, estaba enterado de la invasión a la aldea.

La puerta se abrió y una mujer de cabellos rosados hizo acto de aparición. La reconoció al instante ¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando fue ella quien lo ayudó a morir por primera vez? Aquella situación era irónica, debía curar a quien en el pasado intentó matar. De haber tenido mejor sentido del humor se habría reído pero como no lo tenía se limitó a entrar en la habitación.

—Llamaré a Tsunade— murmuró Sakura, no parecía feliz por la situación—. Tengo trabajo pendiente por lo que debo apresurarme.

A él eso poco lo afecto, sabía que sería demasiado ingenuo esperar un mejor recibimiento. No se quejó, no le molestaba el que alguien más lo atendiera, no porque dudara de las habilidades curativas de la kunoichi, es solo que se trataba de algo extraño.

Tsunade no demoró en llegar. Ella era una de los mejores doctores pero él no tenía nada de gravedad así que se le hacía extraño el que esa mujer lo atendiera personalmente. Dedujo que era por ser un miembro de Akatsuki, medidas de seguridad, no privilegios.

La doctora hizo algunos exámenes de rutina y abrió un nuevo expediente. Al haber sido una marioneta durante tantos años eso era algo relativamente nuevo para él. El dolor de estómago volvió y con ello su limitada paciencia se hizo más escasa.

—Tengo problemas con el estómago—le dijo con expresión seria—, dudo que tomando la presión encuentre algo.

—Sé lo que hago—comentó molesta la rubia—todo es parte del procedimiento médico.

Afortunadamente para Sasori, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que la mujer llegara a una conclusión, no era nada grave como había pasado pero sí algo en lo que indirectamente era responsable.

—Es una indigestión—comentó la doctora—ha comido algo en mal estado y su estómago lo resiente.

En ese momento recordó el día anterior. Tobi se ofreció a hacer la cena y nadie lo pudo alejar de la cocina. Había sido el único que probó aquella comida, ignorando las palabras de Deidara. Tenía sentido, poco después comenzaron los malestares.

—Con este medicamente se sentirá como nuevo—agregó Tsunade a la vez que llenaba una receta médica—. Por ahora puede retirarse.

Salir fue más sencillo que entrar. Ya tenía una breve idea del hospital y habían menos personas, únicamente se encontró con una enfermera y un paciente en silla de ruedas. No quiso saber quiénes eran, inmediatamente siguió con su camino.

En uno de los pasillos encontró a Ino. Ella vestía una bata de laboratorio por lo que dedujo que se dirigía o había estado en ese sitio. Decidió acercarse a ella, tenía una propuesta que hacerle y esperaba no se negara.

—Quisiera convertirla en una marioneta—le dijo directamente. Odiaba esperar y quería una respuesta rápido.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó la rubia notablemente exaltada. De haber más gente en ese pasillo sería reprendida por lo que disminuyó el volumen de su voz—. No quiero ser una marioneta.

Sasori rió ante la ingenuidad de la mujer. Quizás lo recordaba, era solo una probabilidad. Si quería continuar con sus planes debería explicarlo de una mejor manera.

—No será necesario, es solo que necesito de una musa y eres perfecta para ser la imagen de una nueva marioneta.

—En ese caso no puedo negarme—respondió Ino con voz coqueta, alagada de ser considerada una musa. Ella solía tener una debilidad con los hombres atractivos y serios… Sasori no sería la excepción—. Cuando tenga tiempo libre te aviso.

El pelirrojo sonrió ante la respuesta. Debería preparar los materiales para su nueva obra de arte y reportarse con Yahiko. Y como nota mental debería tener cuidado con las comidas de Tobi, no deseaba volver al hospital a pesar de que fue esa visita lo que le permitió volver a ver a su musa, Yamanaka Ino.


End file.
